The Wallflower
by Renoodle
Summary: Agent Alyson (Aly) Masters has been a SHIELD agent since she was six years old. Just 10 years later, Loki comes into the picture and the tesseract is stolen. Nick Fury asks Aly to team up with the Avengers to help find it and save the world. Will the pressure get to her? AVENGERS REWRITE. OC/?
1. Chapter 1

Agent Aly Masters stood next to Maria Hill as they waited for Natasha to bring in Dr. Bruce Banner and Captain Steve Rogers. They heard the distinct murmur coming towards them.

Turning around, Agent Masters caught sight of the guests, two men who looked very out of place. She nodded at Natasha and enveloped her in a hug. Natasha had been extremely worried about Agent Clint Barton, who had been compromised. Aly was too. He treated her like his little sister and always protected her.

"We'll get him back," Aly whispered in the fiery redhead's ear. Natasha nodded and backed out of the younger agent's arms as Director Fury stalked into the room.

"Agent Masters, go introduce yourself to our guests and show Dr. Banner to his lab," Fury barked. Aly gave a curt nod and walked over to the two men.

"Dr. Banner, Captain Rogers, I'm Agent Masters. But you can call me Aly. Thanks for coming," she smiled, shaking both of their hands briefly.

One of the many monitors beeped, capturing their attention. Aly walked over to it and bent over to observe it. She saw Loki's face, along with a location. "Fury!" she yelled, very aware that Steve and Bruce were watching her with curiosity. "You might want to see this."

He made his way over to the monitor. "Germany? He isn't exactly hiding," he replied.

"No, he isn't," Aly agreed. "What's the plan, Fury?" Her agent mode was kicking in.

He looked at her, thinking. "Show Dr. Banner to his lab and we'll let you know when you, Rogers, and Agent Romanoff are going to retrieve our little friend here," Fury replied. Aly nodded.

"Right this way Dr. Banner," she said leading him out the door and down the hall.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you? And you can call me Bruce," he spoke.

"Turned 16 a few months ago," she muttered. Bruce's eyes widened. "Yeah I know. But when you have a past like mine, you'll do anything to forget it."

He decided to drop the topic and they continued in silence. As soon as they reached the door, Aly heard a voice in her earpiece. "Agent Masters, we're ready for you."

She let out a deep breath. "Sorry Bruce, but I'm off to Germany," Aly said, dryly chuckling.

"Good luck," he offered before she waved and sprinted off, tapping her earpiece and responding.

She made her way to the quin-jet, where Steve and Natasha were waiting. Aly grabbed a gun from Natasha and put it on her belt. They boarded the jet in silence and Natasha strapped herself into the pilot's seat. Steve and Aly sat across from each other.

"Aly, think you and Rogers can handle this guy?" Natasha questioned from the front. Aly and Steve looked at each other.

"Hope so, Nat," Aly spoke nervously. She had read Loki's file and she was intimidated by him. Steve smiled reassuringly at the young agent.

"If you don't mind me asking, ma'am, how-" Steve began before Aly cut him off.

"-How old am I?" Aly finished and Steve nodded. "Sixteen." She sighed. His eyes widened but he kept quiet.

"You guys ready?" Natasha yelled, opening the hatch. They nodded and stepped out.

The pair spotted Loki, commanding a group of people. Steve and Aly looked at each other and immediately they were launched into battle. Aly shot at Loki and got his attention turned to her. He blasted her with his scepter and she flew backward. She rolled and jumped back up. Steve was busy getting people away from Loki, so Aly kept fighting. He went in toward her heart with his scepter but she kicked him so he stumbled. Loki charged toward her and was about to blast her again when Steve jumped in front of her with his shield and blocked it. Soon, they were fighting again. Steve was busy fighting Loki so he didn't notice when he blasted Aly. She flew backwards and landed hard on the ground. She groaned in pain. Her lip was split and her back hurt.

"You alright?" Steve yelled but she couldn't answer him.

All of a sudden, AC/DC was heard blaring through the jet's loud speaker. "Miss me?" Tony Stark was heard.

Aly was struggling to stay awake from the pain so she didn't hear what happened next. Steve and Tony finished the fight and Loki surrendered. Tony turned and noticed Aly on the ground. He remembered seeing her around when Natasha was working undercover and knew how good of a fighter she was. He ran over to her and flipped up his face mask, while Steve got Loki on the quinnjet.

"Jesus, kid. You alright?" he asked the young agent. She nodded lightly. Tony could tell that Aly was in pain so he gently scooped her up and brought her to the jet. She was laid down across a few seats.

"Aly, you okay?" Natasha asked, worriedly.

She groaned again before answering, "Yeah."

Loki looked at her, worried. He didn't know she was so young.

Soon, they were up in the air and flying again. Thunder was soon heard overhead and lightning was visible. Loki tensed up.

"Scared of a little lightening?" Steve inquired.

"I'm not overly find of what follows," Loki responded looking around. All of a sudden a large bang was heard and the hatch opened. Thor was standing on it and he snatched his brother. They flew out of the jet and a silence passed between the people still in the jet.

"What the hell?" Aly asked sitting up.

"You should lay down," Tony said before flipping his face mask down. "Let's go get this bastard."

"Stark?" Steve said incredulously. "We need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan. Attack," he said, flying out of the jet. Steve started putting a parachute on.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap. These guys come from legend. They're basically gods," Natasha spoke.

"There's only one god, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that," Steve replied as he jumped out of the jet.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost a half hour had passed, before Tony, Steve, Loki, and Thor showed up again. Thor looked at Aly confused and concerned.

"The youngling," he boomed. "Is she alright?"

Tony answered, "She will be." And nodded.

They were back at the helicarrier in no time. Natasha helped Aly out and the men grabbed Loki. Bruce was talking with Fury when he spotted Natasha basically carrying the young agent. He excused himself from the conversation and ran over to them.

"She alright?" he asked Natasha.

"Think so. Loki blasted her and she hit the ground pretty hard," Natasha responded. They carried her to the infirmary. Natasha had to go interrogate Loki and Bruce had left shortly after to get back to work.

Nothing was broken, but Aly was ordered to rest for a few hours. Finally she was able to convince the doctors to let her leave. She was about halfway down a hallway when she felt an explosion that shook the whole ship. All of a sudden she heard the Hulk's massive roar. Aly saw that Natasha had landed next to Bruce when the explosion happened.

"Natasha?!" she yelled into her earpiece but was met with static. "Shit," she cursed and went to find someone who could help.

Aly was about to pass the room where Loki was held in a cell when she saw Loki stab her handler, Phil Coulson.

"Phil!" she yelled dropping to the floor next to him.

"Don't worry Aly. I'm clocked out here," he choked out.

"Fury!" Aly screamed hearing footsteps. "Eyes open Phil. Please."

"Barton is headed to the detention level. Does anybody copy?" Aly heard in the earpiece. "This is Agent Romanoff. I copy."

Fury skidded to a stop beside her and she backed up. Aly watched in horror as the closest person she had to a father closed his eyes and never opened them again.

"Coulson is down," Fury spoke into the earpiece. "They called it."

OoOoOoOoO

Aly walked numbly down the never ending hallways with silent tears streaming down her face. Tony and Steve were making their way towards her. Tony spotted her first and ran to her.

"Hey, kiddo," he said softly, putting his hands on her shoulders. He knew he was acting out of character but something about this young SHIELD agent made him go soft. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," she sniffled.

Steve caught up to them and spoke, "You're lying."

"He was like my father. I just - I don't know," Aly muttered.

"You close with Barton?" Tony asked the teen. She nodded.

"Yeah why?"

"He's in the infirmary with Romanoff if you want to go talk to him," Tony said. Her eyes widened.

"Okay!" Aly yelled before running to the infirmary. Tony chuckled.

She came to a halt in front of the door. Hesitantly, she knocked. The door swung open to reveal Natasha. Clint sat behind her on a bed with his legs hanging over.

"You alright?" Natasha asked, seeing the tear streaks on Aly's face.

Clint's head shot up and he caught sight of Aly.

"Aly," he whispered and stood up. He stepped toward her and enveloped her in a massive hug.

The water works started again for Aly. She sobbed on Clint's shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Aly shrugged. There were so many things that were going wrong, it was hard to pick just one.

He pulled back but kept his hands on her forearms. "What happened to your lip?" Clint asked, running a calloused finger lightly over it.

"Loki," she simply replied. He tensed.

Aly remembered something and stepped out of Clint's arms.

"Nat, what happened with Dr. Banner?" Aly asked, wiping her eyes.

"We calmed him down," Natasha answered simply.

"Where is he?" Aly countered.

"I don't know. Maybe the lab?" the redhead suggested. Aly shrugged.

"Alright, well, I'm going to find him. Make sure he's okay," Aly said but then thought of something. "You're okay, right Nat?" Clint was watching their exchange with curiosity.

Natasha nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. Aly knew she was lying but decided not to push it. Instead, she gave the older woman a look and started for the door.

"Aly?" Clint spoke. She swiveled to meet his eyes. "Be careful." Aly smiled and nodded. She left the infirmary and started for the lab.

* * *

**AN: Yes I am aware that some of these events are out of order and the Hulk was thrown off the helicarrier but this is my story and it all fits. Remember this is FanFICTION. xx**

**~Renoodle**


	3. Chapter 3

When she arrived, she could see Tony and Bruce through the window. She stepped inside and they looked at her.

"Hey kiddo," Tony greeted. She smiled slightly.

"Hey," Aly replied. "Just wanted to check on Dr. Banner here." She smiled.

"I'm fine, Aly. Is Natasha alright?" Bruce asked nervously. Aly nodded.

"She's fine. I think. She wouldn't say anything with Clint in the room," Aly said shrugging.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" Tony asked stepping towards her.

"I don't know. Phil was the closest thing I had to a father. But I'm happy Clint's back," she answered, her mood darkening a little.

"How's your back?" Bruce questioned from across the lab.

"Hurts. But I'm trained not to let something as silly as this hold me back," Aly answered. Bruce nodded.

"How long have you been with SHIELD?" Tony asked out of curiosity.

"Around ten years," Aly murmured.

"You were SIX?!" Tony exclaimed and Bruce's head snapped up. Aly nodded.

All of a sudden, Aly heard a voice in her earpiece. "Avengers assemble," it said.

Aly snapped into action. "Let's go fellas," she said before turning and sprinting out of the lab. "Suit up Tony!" she yelled down the hall.

She reached the hanger that held the jets and spotted Clint and Natasha near one of them. They caught sight of her and motioned her over.

"You're with us, Aly," Clint said. Aly nodded.

"It's started?" she asked referring to the aliens.

"It's started," Natasha confirmed. They spotted Steve as he made his way over to them. "You're with us too," Natasha told the super soldier who nodded.

Steve put a hand on Aly's shoulder. "Feeling better?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I guess. But now isn't really the time to feel bad for myself," Aly replied. "Anybody else coming with us?"

"Dr. Banner is. We're getting two actual pilots so he doesn't have to get out right away," Clint spoke. Aly nodded and looked around for Bruce. She spotted him by the large door and waved him over. He walked up to the group.

"We all ready?" one of the pilots asked. The five of them nodded and boarded the ship. Aly looked down at her belt and made sure she had her guns on her.

"I assume Tony and Thor have their own way here?" Aly asked and Natasha nodded.

"We're gonna pull close enough to the ground so we can jump out. And then we'll let Bruce know when we need him," Steve explained. Aly nodded and checked her guns again. It was a nervous habit she had whenever they were going on a mission.

Sooner than Aly would have preferred, they were hovering maybe five feet off the ground.

"Let's do this," Aly said as they all stepped out. She waved to Bruce.

Almost instantly, Aly found herself firing at strange alien creatures.

A couple explosions and more than enough aliens later, Bruce was on the ground with Aly and the group (minus Tony).

"I'm bringing the party to you," Tony said over the earpieces.

Suddenly, a gigantic snake-looking alien emerged from a building following Tony.

"I don't see how that's a party," Natasha spoke shaking her head.

"What kind of parties does he go to?" Aly said smirking. Clint chuckled.

"Dr. Banner, now might be a good time to get angry," Steve suggested to the doctor.

"That's my secret," Bruce said. "I'm always angry." And just like that, his skin turned green and he punched the ground, stopping the alien and flipping it. Tony blasted it and it burst into pieces. Steve covered Natasha with his shield and Aly dove behind a car with Clint, who shielded her. Debris rained down on top of them.

Suddenly, Aly had an idea. "Tasha!" she shouted. Natasha's head snapped up.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Selvig! Maybe he knows how to close the portal!" Aly yelled, pointing at the top of Stark tower. Natasha's eyes widened and she nodded. Before Aly could do anything, Natasha jumped onto an alien and made her way up to Stark tower.

"Wow thanks, Nat," Aly said throwing her arms up. Steve chuckled. She was thinking about how to get up there when Tony landed next to her.

"Need a ride?" he asked.

Aly smirked and nodded. Tony grabbed her around the waist and she put her arms loosely around his shoulders. Suddenly, they were flying upwards. Tony landed on top of his tower and released Aly. He flipped the face mask up.

"Thank you!" Aly laughed. Tony smiled.

"Anytime, kid," he said before putting the mask down and flying back to the action.

Aly turned and jogged over to Natasha, who was talking to Erik Selvig.

"You should be able to close the portal with Loki's scepter. And I'm looking right at it," he spoke looking over the edge of the balcony. Natasha jumped stealthily over the edge and grabbed it. She made her way back up and stuck the tip into the tesseract.

"Guys," Natasha spoke into the earpiece. "I can close the portal!"

"Do it!" Steve yelled.

"No wait!" Tony shouted. "There's a nuke headed straight toward here. I'm gonna put it in the portal."

"Are you crazy?" Aly exclaimed. "You'll kill yourself!"

"Yeah, well," Tony mumbled. They caught sight of him with the nuke on his back, flying into the portal. Then he disappeared. Aly bit her lip and stared at the sky. She looked at Natasha apprehensively and then glanced back up.

"Close it," Steve muttered and Natasha plunged Loki's scepter straight into the tesseract. It fizzled before closing. Aly sighed. Suddenly, they spotted Tony coming out of the portal. Aly smiled before letting it turn into a frown.

"He's not slowing down!" she yelled. She could see Thor preparing to get him but before he could, the Hulk snatched him out of the air and brought him to the ground. Aly sprinted through the streets trying to join the group. She felt bad for leaving Natasha in the dust but Tony and her had developed an almost father-daughter relationship. Tony definitely wasn't replacing Phil but she needed someone to be there for her.

Soon, she reached the group with Natasha trailing behind her. They were all huddled around him. Suddenly, the Hulk let out a massive roar and Tony's eyes snapped open.


	4. Chapter 4

"Woah, okay. Please tell me nobody kissed me," he said sitting up. Aly laughed and stepped backwards. This was a lot for her to handle in barely two days. If Tony hadn't of waken up, she dreaded to think about what would happen.

A wave of dizziness passed through Aly and she gripped Clint's arm to steady herself. He looked down at her.

"You good sweetheart?" he asked her softly. Aly blinked and nodded but held onto Clint. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Tony was blabbing on about shawarma when Thor spoke.

"We're not finished here," he boomed. It was then that Aly remembered Loki in Stark Tower.

Aly groaned and Tony laughed. "Do I need to be there?" she whined.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Yes, Aly," the redhead mocked. Aly groaned again. Steve helped Tony up and they made their way to the tower.

Once they got there, they saw Loki in a hole in the floor. He glanced up. "If it's all the same to you," Loki spoke. "I'll have that drink now."

Aly scoffed. Thor put Asgardian handcuffs on his brother and a quinnjet arrived to take them back to the helicarrier.

OoOoOoOoO

The Avengers sat around a circular table in one of the helicarriers many conference rooms.

Fury was speaking but Aly was too tired to focus.

"Masters, are you listening? Alyson Marie Masters!" Fury shouted, exasperated. Aly's head snapped up. Bruce and Tony were looking at her with concern, while Clint was amused.

"S-sorry," she muttered, looking down.

"Pay attention," Fury snapped and Aly nodded. "As I was saying, Mr. Stark here has offered for you all to join him at Stark Tower."

Aly was shocked. She looked at Clint and saw him and Natasha having a conversation with their eyes. She looked back down at the table.

Fury spoke again, "Dr. Banner has already agreed. How about everyone else?"

"What do you think, Al?" Clint asked her.

She shrugged. "If you are, I guess I will," Aly said and Clint nodded.

"So it's settled?" he said. "Natasha, Aly, and I are in." Clint smiled at Aly.

Steve nodded also. "Sure," he replied.

"Thor?" Fury asked the final Avenger.

"I must return to Asgard and see that Loki is punished appropriately. I greatly appreciate your offer but I'm afraid I must decline," Thor said. "I would like to visit from time to time if that is acceptable?"

Fury nodded. "Sure," he said. "Alyson, Romanoff, and Barton, would you like to grab your things from your rooms?"

"Okay," Aly said standing up. Tony followed her to her room. "Um.."

"Need help, kiddo?" he offered. She looked at him quizzically.

"You," Aly said pointing at him. "Want to help me?" She finished by pointing at herself.

"Not particularly but I have a question for you that Bruce is probably going to ask you a lot," Tony spoke.

Aly, who had begun to put her clothes and various belongings into a bag, rolled her eyes. "And what would your question be?" she inquired, placing her hands on her hips.

She saw Tony's eyes soften. "Are you okay?" he said softly. Aly sighed.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. It's just that a lot has happened the past few days and I've never had to deal with anything like this," Aly said looking at the ground. She fiddled with the shirt she held in her hands before tossing it into a suitcase. She didn't have much to pack so she filled one suitcase and was done. "I'm ready," she mumbled.

Tony nodded. "Alright. Lets go," he said, grabbing her suitcase before she could protest.


End file.
